


One Shot Collection

by firei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, new year's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firei/pseuds/firei
Summary: Compilation of one shots independent among themselves. Some of them might be extras for any of my fics, so I'll make it clear in each of their summaries :)





	1. Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you have a great time gathering with your families and close ones <3 I wrote this one-shot about a year ago, when I wasn't uploading to AO3 yet, and as I re-read it I thought some of you might like it, so here it is :) There'll be another one coming soon about New Year's –a bit angstier but also with a happy ending because how could I _not_?–, so I hope you're looking forward to it! Have a great day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an Universe in which Narumi –my OC from other fics– comes to work into the RFA but isn't dating any of them. She has, however, developed a strong friendship with Jumin Han… which might be about to become something more ;)

—To celebrate the success of the party, it'd be my honor to invite the whole RFA to a Christmas lunch tomorrow at my penthouse— Jumin had announced, raising his glass.

And there we were: all 6 members of the RFA patiently waiting in front of our host's door, excited about the holiday. Seven was the most active, his christmasy reindeer horns getting tons of giggles out of Yoosung. Jaehee stood by my right, discreetly glancing at Zen on my left, and I couldn't blame her: the actor looked gorgeous with that Santa Claus hat and those reddened cheeks and nose –blame it on the weather.

He was engaged on a chat with V; I hadn't noticed their friendship before, but they seemed to be closer than I would've guessed. I remembered how Rika and him treated Zen when they first met. Maybe V was like an older brother to him.

Jumin didn't take too long to open the door, Elizabeth 3rd cuddling in his arms with a tiny santa hat on top of her sleepy head. I came too close to collapsing before that sight, but I still managed to stay patient while everyone greeted him and entered the place until it was just us.

—Hi, Jumin— I said, not sure whether to look at him or the cat. Both of them had my heart melting.

—Hello, Narumi. You look beautiful— he noted.

He had shaken the rest of the RFA members' hands, so I absolutely did not expect him to kiss mine while intensely gazing into my eyes. Was he just being polite or…? Ah, no way he had feelings for me, right? _“It must've been the Christmas spirit”_ , I thought.

—Jumiiiiin! Bring my Elly here, I wanna see her~!

Seven's voice made Jumin flinch while protectively embracing his precious cat. We finally came into the room and the corporate heir shot a terrifying glance at the hacker.

—Her name is Elizabeth 3rd and if you step anywhere near her, I'll have my bodyguards kick you out immediately.

I looked around while those two fought, impressed by the Christmas decorations: there was a giant tree exquisitely detailed and full of gifts underneath its branches. The table was already set and the food on it smelled delicious. My mouth started watering.

—Hey, trustfund kid. Care to explain why is there so much mistletoe everywhere?— Zen pointed out then, his words catching everyone's attention.

—I was told it's part of the tradition to scatter it around.

His innocence didn't fool Seven, whose eyes were cheekily shining.

—Ya, ya, now tell us: who were you hoping to kiss today?

His hand slowly approached Elizabeth 3rd, but Jumin slapped it and put his arm in front of the cat. I moved to stand between the two of them in an attempt to help him protect Elizabeth, and he thanked me with a relieved glance.

—What do you mean by that?

—Don't act like you don't know— Zen snorted, coming towards us with a tiny branch—. When two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss.

—Why?

—Because… gah, I don't know! It's just the way it is!

A sneeze reminded Zen of Elizabeth 3rd's proximity, and he ran all the way to the other side of the room. I checked and, indeed, there was quite a lot of mistletoe scattered around the penthouse. It would be difficult to get out of there with my lips intact… although that didn't necessarily have to be bad.

Jumin aka Cat-mom Han took care of everything from then on. With mine and Jaehee's help, he managed to control Seven and sit all the guests down for the lunch to start. Jaehee had to persuade Yoosung to stay calm, but it was hard for him since he wanted to open the presents already. I, on the other hand, was busy with Seven and about to kill him. Jumin was presiding the table and Elizabeth 3rd was gracefully sitting on his right and my left. I was close enough to pet her, which meant Seven –who was sitting on my right– could also stretch his arm over me to get to her. I threatened him with my knife and he dramatically begged me to end his suffering.

—My life has no meaning if I can't love her…

—C'mon, Seven… If you behave now I'll try to talk Jumin into letting you pet her a bit.

His eyes sparkled as if it were Christmas. Oh, wait.

—Agent 707 in a secret mission to achieve the love of his one and only! Special mode activated!

From then on, he was true to his word. He was still cheerful and making a lot of jokes, but he wouldn't try to get to Elizabeth 3rd (he actually even called her by her whole name) and Jumin shot surprised glances of approval towards me throughout the course of the meal.

—Thank you for keeping Seven at bay with Elizabeth 3rd— he said soon after, while I was helping him clean up a bit. The rest of the guests waited for us near the tree, although I could hear Yoosung begging everyone to let him open his presents already—. How did you manage, by the way?

—It's a secret between us— I said, winking an eye to him—. But, since he behaved so well… I think it'd be nice to let him have some time with Elizabeth 3rd. Not too much, though, and supervised by both of us if you'd like. What do you think?

I had talked a bit too fast in the end because he was already flinching, but he finally looked at the cat with a heavy heart.

—I guess it will be alright if you're there too. But I won't hesitate to revoke that privilege if he dares to hurt her in any way.

I nodded in agreement and gathered Elizabeth 3rd in my arms, gently petting her and trying not to show how crazy I was for her. She was so cute and purring so much, I almost couldn't stand it. I could feel Jumin's eyes nailed on me, and I dreamily thought that we probably looked like a family, right there and then, just the three of us.

We walked into the living room to give Seven the good news. He was beyond ecstatic, which made Jumin regret a lot of things, but when he saw how careful I was while handing Elizabeth 3rd over and how much I insisted on how Seven had to treat her, he relaxed a tiny bit. He quickly learnt that I knew how much he cared; it was obvious in the way I acted, constantly watching over the hacker and the cat playing on his lap. Jumin felt lucky to have someone who would take care of things whenever he couldn't…

—Okay, time's up! You're squeezing her way too hard— I firmly declared, gently taking the ball of fur back in my arms. Seven almost cried and tried to protest, but he knew deep down I was right. Also, Jumin's stare was kinda scary, gah.

I sat down next to Jumin and offered his pet for him to hold, but he refused.

—She looks comfortable with you right now. Just stay close to me so I can caress her too.

I agreed, because why wouldn't I want to comply? That's when Jaehee finally announced that it was time to open our presents.

Everyone got a gift from each of the members. As expected, Yoosung received a bunch of gaming stuff and a fake spider that scared the hell out of him before he angrily engaged into a fight with Seven –since it had been his joke, of course. Zen got an awful lot of mirrors, and despite his complains he'd likely enjoy them in the end. V's gifts consisted of photography supplies and Yoosung's respect for the day; he hadn't insulted him not even once, which was a pretty big deal. Jaehee got coffee supplies, some DVDs of Zen's musicals and she almost cried when Jumin offered her a week of vacation on whichever days she chose. I actually saw her pinch herself a few times to check it wasn't a dream.

Seven went next; his sadness over the distance between him and the love of his life vanished as soon as he found out that his presents consisted of Dr. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips. He was overjoyed, to say the least. And he also got an Elly T-shirt, which made Jumin snort, and some new games he had been meaning to play.

—It's now Narumi's turn to open her presents! Shall I hold that for you?— Seven's enthusiastic voice couldn't do much to hide the insane light shining in his eyes. I slapped his hand away from Elizabeth 3rd before putting her into Jumin's arms, who was quick to receive her.

—Do you really want to get a lawsuit for Christmas, Luciel? Just say the word, you know I won't hesitate.

—Gaaaahh, scary Jumin!

Seven's rushed retreat allowed me to finally become the center of attention –which I honestly hated– before opening my presents –which I honestly loved. Most of the gifts were chocolate-related and thus the reason of my happiness, but there was also a small, elegant box. I opened it only to discover the most beautiful cat necklace I had ever seen. It was really simple, but that's why it was incredibly cute.

I stared at Jumin in disbelief. It couldn't have been anyone else. My wide smile made him blush, which was nothing but a precious Christmas miracle.

—Can you help me put it on?

He agreed, leaving Elizabeth 3rd in V's arms before tending to my request. Everyone was holding their breath while his hands swiftly tied the necklace behind my exposed neck. I shivered when his finger slid on my skin for a split second, then turned to him when he finished so we both appreciated how the pendant looked on me. I sighed.

—It's beautiful. Thank you, Jumin.

—I'm glad you like it.

Jumin-flustered-Han was ready to go back to his seat, but my hug stopped him. There were some shocked reactions from the rest of the RFA members and a few whistles from Seven, but all I could focus on was Jumin's fast heartbeats. A moment of hesitation passed before he reciprocated the hug, his cheek on top of my head.

—Hey, hey, what's that?! I didn't get a hug for my gift but he does? That's unfair!

I laughed, reluctantly withdrawing from Jumin's chest to look at Zen.

—Well, Jumin didn't give me a picture of himself with his autograph.

—Apply cold water to the burned area— Seven's meme was obscured by the fact that he, indeed, was holding a glass of water and relentlessly approaching Zen. The actor squealed as I went there to defend him, and thankfully things didn't go any further.

—Can we at least postpone the water fight until Jumin opens his presents, please?

They agreed, Seven with a mischievous grin that made me suspicious. However, a menacing stare from Jumin was enough to freeze them for a few minutes.

I was nervous the whole time he spent unwrapping his gifts. Most of them were books –one of black magic, apparently– or cat-related things. Someone –cough, Zen, cough– gave him beer in an attempt to force Jumin to appreciate it, and he said he'd give it a try for Christmas' sake.

Last but not least: _my_ present. My hands were frantically squeezing the fabric of my skirt while I tried to believe that he'd like it. Nonetheless, I remembered the cat necklace hanging from my neck and I felt a knot closing down my throat: my gift was not enough. It had been silly to believe it would be.

His expression went from composed to fully surprised in less than a second. He didn't tear his eyes from the painting for a whole minute, so the rest of the members asked him what it was and then decided to go see for themselves. Even Elizabeth 3rd advanced towards him with curiosity, and as soon as she rubbed her body on Jumin's ankle his sight flew to her, then back to the painting.

—Wow, Narumi, you did this?— Zen gasped when I nodded in response—. You're so talented! It looks so real it almost gives me allergies.

I thanked him for his words, though my hand flew to Jumin's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

—Jumin— I softly called, still a bit embarrassed about not knowing whether he liked it or not—, if there's anything about the painting you want to change, just say it and I will do it.

His fingers grabbed the hand I had on his shoulder and held it tight. He finally devoted his grey eyes to mine.

—It's perfect. Thank you.

His words were simple, but I could sense the joy dripping from each of them, his irises unable to conceal the happiness. I had struggled to give him a meaningful gift and he had received it.

I sighed in relief and then proceeded to engage on a conversation with Jumin about his gift. As you may have already guessed, it was a painting of Elizabeth 3rd based on Jumin's favourite photo of her.

—Is this why you wanted me to share some of my preferred pictures of her with you?— he surmised, remembering a talk we had not that long ago. I nodded.

—I wanted to keep it a secret from you, so I had to choose amongst the ones you sent me without really knowing which one you liked best.

—You guessed just right. You know me so well.

Seven cleared his throat right then, so we all looked at him. I was already blushing because of Jumin's words, but the minute I saw that the hacker was holding something above us and my gaze followed his arm up to his hand.

 _Mistletoe_. I should have expected that. At that moment, I was unable to decide whether I hated or loved Seven.

—You guys have to kiss now. I don't make the rules.

—Well— Jumin responded, his arm snaking around my waist to bring me closer to him—. I'm a man of traditions. Do you mind?

NOT AT ALL.

—Not at all— thank God I hadn't yelled that to his face.

His smirk was the last thing I saw before our lips finally touched. I had made the mistake to believe we would be able to keep it simple since there were spectators, but the longer the kiss, the less either of us wanted to let go. We got so lost in each other that, by the time we separated a tiny bit to breathe, they were all gone. Poor Seven had been scolded by the entire RFA for forcing them to leave so early, but we'd call him later that night to thank him and offer him an entire hour to pet his dear Elly.

In the end, he had given us the best Christmas present ever.

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

_Unless…_

 

 

 

 

Yoosung hopped on Seven's car. Out of all the RFA members, he was the least pissed off with him. He actually thought it was awesome that Seven dared to do such thing for Narumi and Jumin, since it had been obvious from the very beginning that those two belonged together. However, seeing them kiss with such passion had reminded him of what he was lacking. He couldn't help but feel both sadness and uncertainty. When would he find the one? 

Seven could read Yoosung's expression as easily as if it were an open book. That's why oh, _selfless_ agent 707 was ready to take action: there would be no sad people on Christmas!

To be honest, he had been planning this for way too long. An embarrassingly amount of time and programming had led to the final result: messing with the cinnamon roll.

–Hey. Yoosung. There's… there's something I need to tell you.

Unaware cinnamon roll looked at Seven, wondering why he hadn't started driving yet. He was surprised to see him so serious, so he asked.

—What is it? A-are you okay?

—I am— Seven answered in a heavy voice, his hand flying to his chest—. At least for now… but it won't be long. I only have until midnight.

Yoosung gasped.

—What do you mean?! Do you want me to take you to the hospital?!

—No, that won't do— Seven's hand stopped Yoosung's arm, which was already pulling out his cell phone—. See, I have a very… rare disease. Each 25th of December, the large amounts of mistletoe wake some strange allergy on me. If by the end of the day I'm not kissed under the mistletoe, my heart… it just… stops.

Yoosung sighed, suspicious.

—You're kidding.

—I'm not, I swear. My condition's called _cardiac mistletoeitis_. Noogle it if you don't believe me.

He dramatically coughed while spying his prey from the corners of his eyes. Yoosung searched it and found the website he had designed with a bunch of technical words none of them understood. However, it was enough for Yoosung to look at Seven teary-eyed.

—You can't die, Seven. Is there a cure?

Seven felt kind of guilty, but he promised himself he'd pray to redeem his sins before continuing to keep up the charade.

—There sadly isn't. But don't worry for me, I'll find someone to kiss me before midnight and everything will be just fine!

—I'll do it.

Yoosung's eyes were red but full of determination. Seven let out a surprised gay gasp before shaking his head.

—I would never ask something like this from you. It's… too much. I don't want you to feel forced.

—I won't let you die, Seven!

He had started crying. Oh, God, Seven felt like an awful human being. However, when Yoosung placed his hands on both sides of Seven's face and started leaning in, he backed away.

—There… there has to be mistletoe for it to work.

Yoosung blushed but nodded right before exiting the car in a hurry. It didn't take him too long to run back, his face all wet of salty tears.

Seven was actually surprised. He couldn't really act when Yoosung placed the mistletoe on top of them before finally kissing him, but boy, did he enjoy it. All his regrets washed away, for that moment had been worth every plan and scheme. He didn't let Yoosung get away easily, though.

—There has to be tongue…— he whispered in the cinnamon roll's mouth before pulling him closer again.

Their breathings were elaborate and their faces were a party of blushes when Yoosung, still in Seven's arms, asked the question.

—You aren't really sick, are you?

The hacker let a shy laugh out, knowing he had been caught. Yoosung smacked his arm, but blushed deeper instead of getting away.

—You'll have to make it up to me then.

—And what do you want, Yoosungie? 

He raised his head to stare at him right in the eyes, shy but as determined as before.

—Another kiss.

**THE END _(again)_**

_(no but this time for realz)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Just a bit of Christmas fluff, please, let me know if you liked it! As always, kudos and comments are more than appreciated <3 Thank you so much for reading, and see you in New Year's Eve for the second one shot!


	2. (A not so) Happy 2018!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot has nothing to do with the previous, Christmas one. In it, Narumi and Jumin are both members of the RFA and good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight, dear readers, and welcome to the last upload of the year! For this one, I wanted to write something for those people who don't celebrate New Year's or don't like partying or so on, you name it. A special event doesn't necessarily have to involve the traditional ways to party. I also dedicate this to those of you who, for whatever reason, might feel lonely. I hope my words can be a source of company and comfort for you, and please don't hesitate to talk to me if you need somebody! My tumblr is http://soulwithoutmate.tumblr.com/ and I'll be around for a few hours :) As for everyone else, I won't keep you from reading any longer; go!

I was feeling low and in dire need of someone who understood me –or, at the very least, someone who would offer me a shoulder to cry on. However, when I saw that Jumin was calling I hesitated on whether to take it or not. I had a very obvious “I’ve been crying and feel down” voice.

—Hi, Jumin— I said just to check out. Yep, it was still a bit hoarse. Whatever. I grabbed the phone and answered his call—. Hi, Jumin.

—Hello, Narumi. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.

—You’re not, don’t worry— besides, what could he possibly interrupt? I was still at Rika’s appartment and, unlike the rest of my friends, I had little to no social life. Especially that night.

—I meant to wish you a happy new year, and I also wanted to let you know that I am looking forward to working with you more often in the future. I’m glad you decided to remain a part of the RFA.

—I… thank you, Jumin— okay, now I was getting emotional and my throat would start doing funny things sooner or later—. I hope you have a very happy year as well.

I wanted to add more things, but the sadness was still lurking and I could only focus on keeping a cheerful façade at that moment. However, I probably underestimated Jumin’s insight on other people’s feelings because he excused himself from some party guests and went to a more private spot to hear me better.

—Are you alright? Your voice sounds somewhat upset.

—I’m… not— I admitted, unable to lie to him—. But it’s nothing, don’t worry about me.

He hesitated, likely weighing my privacy and my well-being.

—Are you sure?— I said a very unconvincing yes and he continued speaking—. Has something happened to you? Some people tend to drink more than they should while at parties, so if you tell me where you are I could send a car to pick you up immediately.

—I’m not at a party. I’m home.

His silence was inviting me to continue, so I ended up telling him everything. How I hated parties and alcohol. How my friends liked them. How every special occasion was celebrated with either a big party, a huge amount of alcohol or both at the same time. How I always had to choose between staying home and feeling sorrowful and lonely or going with them and feeling like I didn’t belong _and_ lonely.

I had started crying at some point, so I had no idea whether or not Jumin had understood shit of what I had told him. However, he thought of the bits of information that he had indeed got and soon chose the words with which he answered to me.

—I understand that you feel that way, and I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?

I instantly felt like asking him to come over and just hug me, but the thought alone made me feel incredibly selfish. He was at his own party, surrounded by family and friends. How on Earth could anyone prefer to spend the first night of the year with a sad girl on a pyjamas instead of a lot of fancy people lively chatting and drinking and dancing? Again, tears in my eyes as I held that comparison in my mind. I shook my head.

—Don’t worry— I finally replied—. Thank you for listening to me. Just have a good time, okay?

I hung up before he could respond. The crying resumed right then, and so I gave in to my tears wishing to stop feeling sad. Why couldn’t I simply be like the rest of them? Was I missing out on stuff? Was I wrong not to make an effort to like alcohol and parties? My friends were out there making memories together, memories I’d never be a part of. In the end, those were the days you remembered, the stories you told. You never thought back on how you’d chosen to stay in one night and read a book.

Was I not living? But then again, whenever I tried to yield, I always felt horrible. Nervous before, like an alien during and exhausted and wishing to never do that again afterwards.

I hugged my pillow wishing to be normal. Luckily, once I sort of ran out of tears, I managed to surf the internet a bit while underneath my favourite, coziest blanket. I shot a few glances at my phone, both wanting to see if they remembered me or not but knowing that I’d feel bad regardless of the answer. If they did, it would be like “We’re having sooo much fuuuuun, wish you were here!”. If they didn’t, they’d either be sending drunk pictures or nothing at all because they’d be busy living the night.

Feeling how the frustration and sorrow were nesting in my stomach and crawling up my throat, I turned off my phone and kept it in a drawer so that I wouldn’t look at it. I chose a sad song and played it on repeat while crying again, this time a bit more softly, and when I was done shedding tears on my pink alpaca plushie I drank some water before thinking what to do next.

I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep yet. I wanted to do something to kill time, but I simply felt too lonely to focus on reading or writing or just about anything. Then, I figured that perhaps I could go for a walk and instantly discarded that idea: it was cold as hell, I didn’t want to change my clothes and I knew for a fact I would only be able to think how badly I wanted to go back home.

The idea of rescuing the phone from my drawer to check it out crossed my mind again, and I felt so very tempted to do it that my feet neared me there before I could stop myself. However, a knock on the door distracted me.

 _“What if my friends have decided to come and cheer me up?!,”_ I wondered, desperate to have that wish come true. A voice in my mind instantly tried to convince me that it was maybe just someone with the wrong address or something, so that my expectations would be lowered and my heart wouldn’t be broken when I saw that, indeed, that was it.

—Hello-o, is this Heather’s par-ty?— a very drunk guy asked as I opened it. Really? Why the hell had I guessed that?

—No, it’s not. It’s two floors above.

—Thanks, mate.

The guy left without further problems, thankfully, though to the other side of the corridor. I wondered if I should tell him that the elevator was in the opposite direction when he threw up on the floor. Iugh.

I went back inside, but just as I closed the door I saw a shadow. As I reopened, I figured my eyes were just toying with me.

—Jumin?

—Narumi, good night. I hope I’m not bothering.

He stood still in front of me, so I assumed that he’d come to check if I was fine. Just the thought counted more than I could ever express, so I inevitably smiled at him.

—What are you doing here? I thought you were at a party.

—I didn’t wish to stay there any longer knowing you felt lonely.

I lowered my head, embarrassed and guilty.

—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about me.

—I know.

I felt his eyes observing me and stuttered, not really knowing what to do next. The drunk guy walked past us then, and we both saw him march finally towards the elevator. When Jumin focused on me again, I felt I had to speak. Instead, I allowed myself to get a little more selfish.

—Can I hug you?

His arms opened as all response and he received me in them with such a comforting strength that I never wanted to part from him again. I held in the tears, happy ones this time because I felt like someone cared about me enough to do that, and when I knew I could always hold on to that memory, I let go.

—Thank you for coming, Jumin— I muttered with a smile—. I’m feeling much better now, so you can get back to your party.

—Don’t you want me to stay?

He asked sincerely confused. His tone also felt like he had assumed he’d be staying, so I tilted my head.

—Well, you’ll have more fun there than here, so… I’m actually going to bed soon.

—Didn’t you tell me over the phone how you’d like to celebrate New Year’s with a sleepover?

—Well, that was just an example. I mean…

—So, you don’t want me to stay?

—No, I do!— fuck, I was messing up. Thankfully he knew me well enough to wait and listen to my logics—. I just figured you’d have a better time at a real party with more friends and everything. Here it’s just… well, me. And hot chocolate.

—I can have as much of a good time there as I can here. That is, if you truly want me around.

I widened my eyes to the realization that he meant it. That’s when I shook my head, again feeling selfish.

—You don’t have to stay if you feel sorry for me, really. Just the fact that you came all the way to comfort me already means the world to me.

—Why do you always come back to that idea? Forgive me if I’m misunderstanding, but do you want me to stay or would you rather I leave and are phrasing it politely?

—I…— I looked at him and knew, again, that I couldn’t lie—. I would love it if you stayed, but I don’t want you to stay just because you pity me.

His face lit up while finally understanding the situation. His furrowed brow softened and his shoulders relaxed a tad.

—I’m not here out of pity. I’m here because I’d like to spend the night with you.

—What about the party? Your friends there?

—They can enjoy themselves. I’ve most certainly had enough of that for tonight, and while I could go on with it, I also find pleasure in more relaxed plans.

I still had my doubts about it, because I couldn’t stop feeling like I’d forced him down here with my loneliness and all. He seemed to notice how my thoughts were revolving around that idea, for he grinned softly.

—I came here after learning how you felt lonely. However, I wouldn’t be here if I truly didn’t want to. How could I possibly enjoy myself knowing that you’re sad?

—So, whenever there’s a party or special occasion, you’re just going to miss the big celebrations just to be with me?— I sarcastically asked, rolling my eyes while feeling like a burden.

—Not all of them, but maybe a few. And, hopefully, one day you’ll find someone who’ll make you feel comfortable in those kind of scenarios –or, perhaps, someone who’ll like partying and alcohol as much as you do.

He was surprisingly on point with what to say that night. I observed him, pondering again my wishes with my feeling selfish or like a burden, when he eased that option for me.

—May I, please, come in now?

I opened the door more and stood out of his way before I could regret it. Soon, it was the two of us sitting on the couch and sipping our hot chocolates while chatting about every topic that came to mind. We were interrupted later by driver Kim, who arrived with a suitcase for Jumin.

—I asked him to bring me some personal affairs to stay the night— he explained while walking to the living room.

—You’re staying?

He stopped and looked at me.

—I… am, unless I misunderstood something. I thought we were having a sleepover.

I found adorable how he stuttered before pronouncing that last word and nodded.

—Okay, you’re welcome to stay if you want to! And, uhm… thank you. For everything.

Jumin offered me a warm smile before taking his suitcase to the bathroom. He wanted to do things by the book, so he came out a few minutes later wearing his pyjamas and a cozy robe, still looking like a serious businessman even without a suit on. He could surely close deals with that clothing if he wanted to.

—Well, then, now that my outfit is appropriate for the occasion, what shall we do next?

—Oh, uhm… we could keep talking, maybe with some background music on. Or we could eat something, or play board games, or…

I stammered, feeling more and more pathetic with those silly ideas. That soon got me thinking: did he really want to spend the night like that? I really doubted so, and everything in me screamed that he was doing it all out of pity. I tried to drown those voices with my own, starting with the basics.

—Do you want something to drink?

—Just water, please. May I play a song on your laptop?

—Sure thing!— I responded while getting up and heading towards the kitchen. On my way back, I was received by a classical instrumental piece that I recognized vaguely—. Uuuuhh, how’s this one called?

—It’s _Aria da Capo_ , by Johann Sebastian Bach. One of my personal favourites. Do you like classical music?

—I do, but I usually listen to other stuff. Although every once in a while I’ll play the whole _Nutcracker_ ’s soundtrack on repeat the entire day.

We kept on talking about music and, when Jumin found out I loved dancing to it, he attempted to convince me to show him. Of course, I was too shy to do so and he was too much of a gentleman to insist.

Classical music soon led to jazz and contemporary music. I showed him a few bands and singers that I liked and he agreed that they were not that bad.

—What I can’t quite understand is people who like songs that make absolutely no sense. Those that become very popular in spite of the beat sounding all the same and the lyrics being unimportant at best and, more than usually, offensive.

—Well, some of them come with dances that everyone learns. I don’t like those songs either and I sure as hell don’t listen to them in my spare time, but it’s cool whenever you’re out and all of a sudden _that_ song starts playing and everybody knows the moves.

That inevitably led to a demonstration, and soon it was the two of us dancing to Oppa Gangnam Style. Jumin’s moves were surprisingly good, although his expression, thoroughly concentrated on the steps, was too adorable.

When the song ended, it was his turn to pick the music and he chose a waltz. He showed me the basics so that we could spin around the room together, and he was so graceful that I couldn’t help feeling the clumsiest human being in the world next to him.

—It’s more difficult than it looks— Jumin said in an effort to make me feel better after I messed the steps up for the umpteenth time—. It’s easy for me because I’ve had lessons ever since I was a child. And, nonetheless, your posture is very good. I think you could become a good dancer given the right amount of time and practice.

—You’re too kind, Jumin. It’s okay if I suck at dancing— I laughed it off, but he remained serious.

—You don’t suck. Don’t think that lowly of yourself, Narumi.

That sounded so ominous and intimate at the same time that I couldn’t bear his eyes. I blushed a bit and offered him some snacks, since all that dancing had left us both tired.

—I’ll take you up on that offer— he answered, following me to the kitchen to help me carry everything—. May I suggest that we have dance lessons together from time to time?

I looked at him from behind the stack of sweets that I was carrying. Jumin didn’t seem to be joking.

—But you already know how to dance.

—Well, it is certainly more entertaining to do it with you. Besides, that would be a good excuse to spend some more time together.

The smile on my face was about to actually extend from ear to ear, like, literally. I nodded while hopping a bit.

—I’d love it, then! We could learn a bunch of styles or just stick to one, what do you prefer?

The conversation remained focused on that topic for a few more minutes, but we soon jumped from that one to another, then a newer one, and so on until who knows when. I could faintly remember how my head became so heavy that I rested it on Jumin’s shoulder for only a second. My eyelids closed just that one moment too, and all of a sudden it was morning.

I realized my head was resting on top of Jumin’s chest. He had me nestled up against him, the back of the sofa on my own. I assumed he’d moved us from our sitting position the moment I fell asleep, and mentally thanked him for covering us up with a blanket.

—Good morning— I whispered in an attempt to discern whether or not he was asleep.

—Good morning— he replied, his voice a bit rough but kind nonetheless. He dedicated me a soft smile while I stretched like a cat—. Would you like some strawberry pancakes to celebrate the first morning of the year?

I nodded effusively and observed him as he got up. I bit my lip before daring to say the words I’d been wanting him to hear.

—Thank you, Jumin. For everything.

His eyes showed no sign of him realizing the implied nuances of my words; that’s why his answer caught me completely off guard.

—Thank you for the loveliest first morning of the year.

I was still blushing even after he’d left for the kitchen and began preparing the pancakes. Surely, if I were to spend it besides him, 2018 would be a year to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …and I hope their year will be half as good as yours! Thank you for reading this, thank you for reading my other works if you have read them, thank you for your kudos and comments throughout 2017. I will bring those with myself and continue to write for as long as I can, so thank you and have a great, great year! You deserve it <3


	3. An unfathomable evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another point of view of the dinner that happened during chapter 21 of _Does this fic is fluffy?_ , which explains why Segismunda was behaving more awkwardly than usual.

Segis blinked and suddenly found herself staring at a computer screen. Not hers. Whaaaaaat.

She blinked again and looked at her body in a hurry. She was wearing a red T-shirt with sleeves rolled up her elbows and loose jeans. However, her panic only grew stronger to the sight of what was lacking. She checked below the shirt and confirmed it.

—My boobs are gone.

Segis wanted to cry when she moved in her seat, because that made her realize a bulge that she'd never had to experience before. There was _something_ below her pants that needed to be repositioned, but she wouldn't touch it even with a stick.

—Fuck, fuck, fuck, how did this happen? Am I dreaming?

She got up and stumbled on her own feet. The body wasn't clumsy, but her lack of practice on how to use it had made its appearance. She saw a black hoodie on the floor that reminded her of someone, and when she bent down to observe it closely some glasses slid down her nose. She took them off and then realized she couldn't see shit, so she put them back on immediately. However, those ugly yellow and black glasses she'd recognized.

—Why do I have to be freakin _him_. Why, of all people.

Segismunda kicked the hoodie and looked for a mirror to confirm her worst fears: a red-haired dork was looking back at her with lit cheeks and a frowning face. She then explored the place, searching the main door so that she could get back to her beloved, but some robotic security system wouldn't let her leave without an Arabic password. What the hell was that guy thinking?!?!

—SEVEN! WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU WORKING RIGHT NOW?!

The scary voice made Segis jump on the spot, and she tried to hide somewhere. _Anywhere_. Nonetheless, the guy found her and carelessly dragged her back to her work station.

—The boss has been threatening us all morning to finish this mission and you haven't done shit. Both our necks are on the line, you lazy idiot, so get the fuck started with this before he actually kills us.

Segis sighed and pretended to do anything in the computer. The scary stranger left her alone, and that's when she frowned. Was that guy's job really that life-threatening? A few drops of sweat started rolling down to the thought that she might die because of being in the wrong body during the wrong time, so she thought she had to at least call Hope first. She required yet another password to access Seven's phone, so she instead switched to his already on computer and messaged Hope from her twitter.

Afterwards, Segismunda proceeded to become a human ball of sadness and broken dreams and she waited for an answer in between sobs. That would be a looooong day.

*     *     *

Seven screamed when he felt warm water against his face. Not even one second ago he had been working on his computer when he suddenly felt himself having a shower. How had that happened? Was the lack of sleep affecting him to the point where he couldn't even remember some parts of his day?

He brushed it off and kept on soaking his body before turning off the water. He was about to grab some shampoo when he realized the place looked different. The bottles were different as well. Was he in Vanderwood's bathroom? He'd kill him then.

—Repollitooooo— a muffled voice on the other side of the door startled him—. How much longer are you gonna stay in there? We're gonna be late!

Seven blinked. That sounded familiar. Wasn't it Hope's voice? The suspicion made him look at his own body for the first time; as soon as he saw it, he looked to the ceiling with a violent blush on his –Segis'? okay, here we go again– cheeks.

—Segis?— Hope now sounded concerned—. Are you okay?

—Yes, I am— Seven finally answered, feeling weird when he heard his own, feminine voice—. I'll be right there!

—Would you like me to come in instead…?

The muffled voice's tone was now playful. Seven had to check his nose in case he had a nosebleed, and then smirked. If he was trapped in a situation like that, the least he could do was enjoy it, right?

—I'm waiting for you, cogollito~

He thanked his own hacking skills for providing him with information about those two's relationship, although he didn't really understand the reasoning behind those pet names. He put on the bathrobe that was hanging near him before stepping out of the shower and right into Hope's arms. She hugged her alleged girlfriend and opened the robe just enough for her face to get buried in Segis' breasts. Seven shivered feeling both horny and guilty.

Hope giggled, glad that for once she didn't have to fight to stay there, and after she'd enjoyed herself for a bit she stood on her tiptoes to reach Segis's lips for a quick kiss.

—C'mon, baby, Narumi and Jumin are gonna be here any minute now.

The doorbell rang right then, subscribing Hope's words. She kissed her again before telling her to get dressed and hurried to open the door, leaving Error 707 alone in the bathroom.

Had she just said… _Jumin_?

Seven quickly got dressed after staring one more time at his new body on its full glory and wiggling his boobs a bit; it was fun having those! He also wished to have his maid costume there to try it on, but that sadly wasn't the case.

When he got out of the bathroom, the girls were cheerfully talking over a glass of wine –and a can of PhD Pepper on Hope's side– while Jumin observed the situation with a formal look and smiled politely from time to time. Seven couldn't believe his own eyes.

—There you are, Segis!— Hope got up to greet her (him? _it?_ ) with a kiss on the cheek before guiding her-him-it to their seat (I'm sweating to write this whole thing, God dammit)—. We can start having dinner then!

Seven said hi to everyone and took advantage of a pause in which Hope started serving food to unlock Segis' phone. It fortunately had no password, but a fingerprint recognition system. Once he was in, he quickly checked the messages with Narumi to have a general idea of the kind of friendship they had.

—Narumi's told me how much fun you two had back there, in China— Seven smirked, looking directly at her while talking and wiggling her eyebrows. Narumi blushed and kicked her from below the table, forcing the hacker to hold in a laugh.

—We surely did. I apologize for taking her with me in such a short notice, though; she told me you girls had plans for the night.

Seven nodded as if he felt just a tiny bit outraged.

—It's okay, at least we'll be able to watch _Yuri on Ice_ tonight. However, you probably should do something to compensate your selfish behaviour.

—Segis!

Narumi was dedicating Seven a killer glance. He smirked, knowing all too well he couldn't let the chance slip away, and focused again on Jumin. The businessman was looking back with a plain expression, waiting for him –her, whatever– to continue.

—I think you should do a good deed to compensate— he spoke—. Not to me, I'm fine, but I'm sure loads of people have asked you favours that you've refused, so maybe you should finally agree to one of them.

—Do you have something in mind?— Jumin asked, his frown a bit wrinkled.

—Mmm, let's see… You have a cat, right?

—Her name's Elizabeth 3rd. Narumi just met her today.

—Well, she's told me you have the poor animal isolated from the rest of the world. Maybe you should let your friends be with her a little more often, I'm sure they'd appreciate it.

Narumi and Hope couldn't understand what was going on. Jumin frowned to the idea of the RFA meeting his beloved cat, especially since Zen didn't even want to know about her existence and Seven was a sadist. The poor man shivered to the thought of being forced to let him spend some time with Elizabeth 3rd, but maybe Segismunda was right: he had been a bit selfish.

—I'll think about it. Thank you for your honest feedback.

—You're welcome— Seven happily grinned, patting Jumin's shoulder.

He started devouring his food while the other three stared at each other confused. Narumi stroke Jumin's hand and started eating while making a mental note to scold her friend when they were alone.

Hope saw then a light on her phone and turned it on to find several twitter notifications. They were all from Segis, telling her something had happened and she had somehow swapped bodies with Seven. Hope giggled until she realized she kept getting messages from Segis while her girlfriend was sitting right next to her, stuffing her mouth with tons of food.

She stood up and dragged her with her after excusing themselves to the other couple. Once they were alone, she showed “Segis” her phone.

—What the hell is this? Did you get hacked or something?

Seven was gonna answer when he blinked. He found out he was at his place again, his hands on the keyboard after they'd been typing another message to Hope. He grinned and kept on sending them to keep up the charade.

Poor Segis slept on the sofa that night, crying while holding a pillow that was nearly not as good as Hope's curvy body. Her girlfriend was too ashamed to sleep with her since she couldn't tell whether it was still Seven or not.

Last but not least, Jumin had too many nightmares about Seven stealing his adored cat. After he woke up for the umpteenth time, he decided he hadn't been selfish to the point of deserving that fate and decided to increase the security surrounding his penthouse. He had to make sure his dear Elizabeth 3rd was safe and sound.


	4. Couples exchange gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU where Jumin and Narumi are together and friends with the other couple, Zen and Yuuki –whom you might know from Alice Carroll's wonderful fanfic, _Our Music_ –, something happens one day that bewilders all four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another one! This one shot is completely separated from anything I've ever written, it just came out as a “what if _this_ happened” thingy, and I think you might enjoy reading it. Hope I'm right, now go ahead!  <3

—Sir?

Narumi looked at the shop assistant in confusion, knowing all too well that she wasn't supposed to be there. She panicked, feeling both disoriented and stressed. She then caught a glimpse of Zen on the other side of the shop and walked towards him relieved, trying to figure out what had happened. Maybe he knew.

Zen imitated her steps too well. Narumi stopped and so did him, so she looked at her own hands only to discover they belonged to the actor.

—Sir, are you okay?— annoying-shop assistant asked. She put a hand on Narumi's arm (or Zen's, oh, fuck) and she shook it off as gently as she could.

—I'm… I'm fine, I just remembered something.

—Should I continue showing you rings?

What.

Narumi looked over to the counter, were a few engagement rings were lined up for her to see. Her hand flew to her mouth as she felt warmth spreading through her chest: Zen was finally going to propose to Yuuki!

A call from her distracted Narumi then, who answered the phone as soon as she could.

—Lovely Zen~! I'm heading home, I hope you didn't forget your promise…

—Promise?

—You said you'd wait for me in the shower! If you don't, I'll drag you there myself.

Oh, fuck. Narumi wasn't supposed to have those details about her friend's sex life. Of course, Yuuki would discuss a few with her, but it was different to hear her speaking the way she'd talk to Zen.

—Hum, actually… Yuuki, I know this will be hard to believe but I'm Narumi. I don't know how I ended up in Zen's body.

Was that a new excuse Zen had made up to preserve Yuuki's purity? She doubted so, since there was barely any left to protect after all that time. She decided to test the person she was talking to in that moment, knowing the exact question she needed to ask.

—Okay, so who's better looking: Zen or Jumin?

—Jumin— “Zen” responded without hesitation.

Yuuki's jaw was going to drop to the floor. It was Narumi indeed! She changed directions when her friend told her where she was, and when they met it was so weird for Yuuki to see Zen's body and hear Narumi's words from it that she thought she'd go crazy.

—Also, you need to know what Zen was doing when we swapped bodies— Yuuki nodded, waiting for her friend to continue while debating whether it would be okay or not for her to kiss her “boyfriend” even though it technically wasn't him. A force of habit, she guessed—. He was shopping for rings, Yuuki. He's thinking about proposing.

*     *     *

It happened in the middle of a kiss.

Zen opened his eyes to the sight of Jumin's lewd factions staring back at him. He yelled and struggled to get away from him, more so when he found out with panic that his hands were tied to the bed.

—WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU JERK.

Jumin's expression went from lust to horror and guilt in a split second. He blinked twice, three times, and felt immersed in a nightmare in which his wife had finally found out what a monster he was.

—Narumi…

His voice broke before he got close to her again, reaching out to free her quickly and efficiently. Zen squirmed, uncomfortable with the distance, and his thoughts flashed rapidly while everything happened: he had been called “Narumi”. When he looked at himself, he saw a female, nearly naked body and blushed. He looked elsewhere and made the mistake of staring right at Jumin's defeated expression. Still, as soon as he was free, Zen got up and put as much distance between him and Jumin as humanly possible.

He locked himself in the bathroom, his –Narumi's– heart banging against his –Narumi's– chest. How had that happened? Zen nearly had a nosebleed when he saw his new body reflected on the mirror and forced himself to close his eyes and put on something, _anything_. He found a bathrobe and threw it on top of himself, all the while thinking of Yuuki to focus his perverted thoughts on her. That only increased the wetness pooling in between his legs, and Zen felt himself going crazy. This is what it was like for women when they were excited? And more importantly, _was Jumin Han really the cause of said wetness?_ He wanted to puke. Poor Narumi.

—Narumi…— Jumin knocked on the door before speaking, his voice muffled by the wood. He sounded crushed—. My love, please, come out of there. Let's talk about this, I promise I'll keep my distance.

Zen opened the door all of a sudden, his eyes bright with fire and anger. Jumin had never seen his angel so furious before, so he unconsciously backed away a few steps.

—So this is how you treat your wife?! You can't tie someone to the bed, less so a _lady_! What the hell were you thinking?!?!? Poor, sweet, innocent Narumi… you perverted her, you jerk, but now that I know about this I'll protect her. I'll have to warn all the women that might get close to you. Jaehee too. And don't even think about seeing Yuuki again, she can't be friends with a beast like you! I won't even risk you putting a finger on her, you prick!

Jumin's shoulders dropped. He tilted his head in confusion; he'd been staring at his dear Narumi all along, but all he'd heard were things that were most likely to come from Zen's mouth.

—Why are you speaking of yourself in third person?

—I'M ZEN, YOU IDIOT.

—Then I believe you have no say over what my wife and I do in private— Jumin felt weird talking like that to said wife, but he carried on—. Also, you have no authority to choose Yuuki's friendships, and I wouldn't even think of touching any woman other than the love of my life, to which I'm married. Now, would you be so kind as to go back to your body? There's something Narumi and I need to continue.

Zen wanted to slap the man so bad. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, stubborn.

—I'm not going anywhere. If Narumi won't protect her chastity, I will for her.

—Then I won't hold myself back. This is my wife's body, after all, and I know she approves of my actions over it, so…

He looked threatening while walking towards Zen. He trembled a bit, suddenly feeling small and overexposed inside that body; he cringed when he felt the wall on his back, Jumin's body towering over him, and when he leaned in to kiss his lips Zen got so scared that the fear literally kicked him back to his body.

Narumi was more than happy with the enthusiastic welcome Jumin offered her; on the other hand, Zen felt frustrated that he couldn't do anything to stop the trustfund kid from– gaaaahhh, he didn't even want to think about it!!

It was a good thing that at least he had Yuuki to forget Jumin's *shivers* sexuality *shivers more*. Or that's what he thought… up until he realized where they were.

—Why did you bring me to a cat café of all places?!?!— he dramatically asked, starting to sense his nose dripping.

—You're actually not allergic!! Narumi was here in your body and she had no symptoms, so now we can adopt a little kitten. What could we call it?

Zen wanted to cry, feeling surrounded by cats that meowed for his attention. Yuuki looked pretty cute petting all of them, but she finally gave in when her desperate boyfriend promised to take her to O'Brians if she got him out of there.

To this day, he still sneezes when reminded of that day; no one really knows if it's due to his alleged cat allergy or the memories he can't erase of Jumin. Maybe both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? In any case, thank you so much for reading it <3 Have a great day/evening/night, you wonderful being!


	5. My heart in your paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All those Jumin Han fanfics can't cover up the fact that _she_ is my true route. Thus, here's Narumi being honest with both her and my feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, wonderful readers! Here's another one shot I finished just a while back, I don't want to spoil anything to you so just go ahead and enjoy it <3

I clearly remember the day I met the love of my life. Or rather, the love of my existence. My soulmate. The creature whose simple being was my whole fate, in this life and all the other ones.

Saeyoung had insisted I went to that year’s RFA party and Saeran’s pleading eyes had finally convinced me to accept. When my brothers were together alone, disgraces were bound to happen; I was the only one able to calm Saeyoung down –sort of– while keeping Saeran comfortable and unbullied.

Even though I’d heard of them, I had never met the RFA in person before. I was firstly introduced to Jaehee, in charge of the guest list, and soon after her girlfriend and head of the RFA Rika appeared next to her and greeted me. I would get into detail on how adorable they were together, but that would take time off of the real thing, so moving on.

Yoosung came by with flushed cheeks to introduce himself to me before asking Saeran for help; as it turned out, Zen was trying to avoid the paparazzi and fans but there were too many, so Saeran’s death glare usually was enough to keep them at bay. I saw the actor from afar a couple of times and he still had time to wink at me while on the run.

Saeyoung gripped my hand strongly all of a sudden. His wide eyes were fixed on a tall man wearing an expensive suit, and I presumed he was Jumin Han for what I knew about the association. My brother practically dragged me towards him and didn’t even say hello.

—Where is she? Where’s my Elly?

— _Elizabeth the 3 rd_ is, and will remain to be, safe from you, so do not even think of getting near her whatsoever— Jumin’s voice sounded a tad scary, especially without really knowing what the two were discussing. His eyes, however, fell on me before he offered me his hand—. I assume by your physical resemblance to Saeyoung and Saeran that you’re the third Choi. Narumi, wasn’t it? I’m Jumin Han, it’s nice to finally meet you.

—Nice to meet you too, Jumin. Who’s…?

I was about to ask about what my brother had said when a glimpse of heavenly white called for my attention: I involuntarily followed the movement and witnessed how a bodyguard positioned himself next to Jumin, his arms carrying a pillow that had the most beautiful, undescribable creature I had ever had the priviledge to lie my eyes upon.

Right on time, two bodyguards appeared behind Saeyoung and held each of his arms so that he wouldn’t jump on the precious being from whom I couldn’t tear my eyes off. I missed the suspicious glance Jumin shot my way, though his next, hesitant words forced me to get out of my trance.

—I truly hope I won’t have to deal with you as I have with your brother.

—W-what do you mean?

—He has a rather unhealthy obsession regarding my dear Elizabeth 3rd— the CEO sighed, his fingers swiftly caressing the cat’s head and ears. That’s when it happened.

She

began

 _purring_.

My cheeks went full red as my hand rested on my chest, making sure my heart wasn’t beating its way out of it. I almost cried to that sight, though in the end I managed to look somewhat normal while the businessman talked about stuff that I wasn’t really listening to.

—Are you alright, Narumi?— his question got me out of my haze. I somehow stopped staring at the almost heartbreaking beauty that Elizabeth the 3rd was to focus on her owner—. You look slightly flushed, are you perhaps feverish or feeling unwell?

—I am… I…— a lightbulb went on up my head and I thanked being Saeyoung’s sister, which had made it possible for me to learn the few useful resources for such situations—. Actually, I _am_ sick. I suffer a rare illness…

I stumbled on my feet and Jumin was quick to catch me. He ordered someone to go get a chair for me and had me sitting as soon as possible, which didn’t give me much time to think.

—How can I help? Should I call your brothers?

—Oh, no, please, don’t— I hurriedly said, all the while attempting to seem a bit bewildered and dizzy. I just had to think about Elizabeth the 3rd’s perfection to feel that way, so there was no need to use my poor acting skills—. I don’t want to worry them. I’ll be fine in a couple of minutes.

—I don’t intend to pry, but is there anything I can do to help?

—Actually…

I almost felt sorry when Jumin’s eyes nailed on mine, silently asking me to go on. It was for a greater good, so I carried on with the whole thing.

—Sometimes, petting an animal has proven… useful.

My unsteady breathing didn’t allow Jumin to be wary of my words. After considering it for a while, he looked gloomily at our beloved and finally picked her up from her pillow. My pulse raced as they advanced towards me, and I felt I was going to faint for real if Elizabeth’s perfection neared me just one more bit.

—May I?

I nodded to his request; it took all of my willpower not to die or fangirl right there and then, for an angel was slowly landing on my lap and making it her new home. I fought back tears as I felt her weight on me, the white, snowy fur blinding me with its shine. Her paws massaged my legs –I would’ve been sobbing by then had Jumin not been there– before her body rested on them, thus becoming a ball of fur and wonder.

I caressed her as gently as I could, not daring to move any other part of my body as to not disturb her in the slightest. She fell asleep quite quickly and I wondered whether I could outrun Jumin Han’s bodyguards or not. I decided I wouldn’t be able to flee from that place with Elizabeth, more so since running would put her at risk of getting hurt –something I was not willing to face. I’d have to make it happen some other way.

I closed my eyes as I remembered the events that unraveled afterwards: my departure from Elizabeth as soon as Jumin Han judged I was fine again, her leaving the party later that night… and that was it. I had cried all of the tears I could possibly create once I arrived home, and I hadn’t been able to sleep that night knowing that such a creature existed without my being there to hug her all the time.

However, I wouldn’t let any of that bring me down. I had come to terms with the fact that I needed to be with the reason of my existence, so I continued climbing the wall of the building without looking down. Avoiding the windows was tricky since there were so many, but I managed to keep a good pace on my way to the top.

The night, alongside my dark clothing and the equal colour of the building, was my camouflage. I had been forced to keep my orange locks hidden away for that special mission, but it would all be over as soon as I got to the penthouse. I looked up and counted the floors left between me and my fate. Only 14 to go. Good.

As soon as I arrived, I didn’t allow myself to explore the place: with quick, calculated steps, I headed towards Jumin’s room after making sure that the window was perfectly closed. The door to the CEO’s wardrobe was inside his bedroom, but I hadn’t expected it to be so immense.

“No time to think about that, Narumi,” I told myself, quickly getting rid of my clothes and picking Jumin’s favourite shirt up. After wandering the penthouse for a bit, I managed to locate the bathroom and gave myself a quick shower. I needed to be anything but sweaty for my dear.

As the water dripped down my naked body, I sighed. What was like for Elizabeth the 3rd to have a shower? Was she scared of water? Did she like it cold, medium or hot? Was her exquisite, furry body bathed with gel or shampoo?

There were barely a few more minutes for me to pose similar questions into the air, for I was showering myself quickly for the first time in my life because what awaited afterwards was the climax of my entire life. My encounter with her.

I dried my hair with a towel so that it wouldn’t drip, I put on my best lingerie and then topped it off with Jumin’s shirt: I had taken that last precaution seen as I didn’t want to risk my angel of fur fleeing from me because I didn’t smell like him. Surely, she wouldn’t reject me. But still. Being careful just in case could never hurt.

I searched for her with her preferred cat food, which had costed nearly as much as two months of my rent alone. Worth it. Anything for her.

Silently, my hand reached out for the doorknob and I let myself in the living room, its only illumination consisting of the lights’ lampposts from outside and the starry nightsky. Not even a view such as that could distract me from finally landing eyes on my destiny.

I stood up quickly and made sure my –Jumin’s– shirt was correctly placed. I wanted to give her the best impression possible.

—Ah!

My blush blurried my vision with pink as Elizabeth the 3rd jumped gracefully from her couch and rubbed her precious side against my leg. I heard her meowing over the beatings of my poor, erratic heart, and went down again to offer her the food I’d brought as a present in resemblance of a wine bottle for a date.

It didn’t take long for her to finish with the delicacies, but I almost died when her paws hesitantly perched on my leg.

—L-let’s move this to the couch, shall we?

She didn’t seem to care about the tremor of my voice, and relaxedly purred in my arms as I carried her to the closest sofa. I lay beside her, my fingers careful to worship her sleepy form with the softest caresses.She nuzzled against my chest and was so peaceful that even my excitement wore off and allowed me to surrender to Morpheus’ charms.

The deep feeling of loss woke me up just in time to see Elizabeth’s beautiful, bridal white silhouette striding towards the door. I supported the weight of my torso on my arm to get a better view; that’s when a pair of black shoes entered the room.

Jumin Han was home.

He, who had been asking Elizabeth what was wrong, looked surprised to see me there. However, a quick evaluation of my pose, clothings and blush led him to a mistaken conclusion.

—I believed myself to be the only impatient one…

His hand reached out to his pocket and got a red lace that whiped against the air. Even with his features as darkened I could somewhat see the smirk forming on his lips as he slowly closed the door behind him.

It would be hours before I saw Elizabeth again.

**_–3 months later–_ **

My hand ran down the tulle and silk of my immaculate wedding dress as I heaved a sigh. It stopped midway as my eyes fixed on the ring, bigger than my cerebellum and more expensive than all the things I’d be able to afford in my entire life altogether. It was for the best, but I still needed to reassure her –perhaps that way I’d finally believe my own lie.

—Elizabeth, darling— I spoke, my steps leading me towards my beloved—. You know I’m doing this for you, right? I’m marrying Jumin in order to be closer to you. Nothing else.

She purred and licked my fingers. I dropped to my knees and rested my head next to her, calm whenever we were together. So lost I was on her, I didn’t realize the presence at the door until he coughed.

—J-Jumin!

I ran to the closet and closed it so that he wouldn’t see the dress, but just a view at his face was enough to know that something was not quite right. Had he heard what I’d confessed to my dearest?

—Yes, I have— he acknowledged with a nod as he advanced to pet her furry head—. However, those aren’t news to me. Your true feelings were hard to miss from the first time you met her.

—… and you still… you still proposed to me? You built an entire life with me in spite of that information?

—No, I did it _because_ of that information. Because, Narumi— Jumin approached me and held my chin with his finger—, why remain alone when I can share my life with someone able to love Elizabeth the 3 rd as much as I do?

A new happiness blossomed in my chest as he kissed me, now fully aware of how both of our thoughts revolved solely on our common love interest. Thus, our life together could finally start free of lies and deceiving. That meant there was more room for Jumin and I to love Elizabeth the 3rd as much as she deserved, so the three of us could find our lives completely fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have to admit it: I was pretty sure Zen would be my favourite until I found out about Elizabeth the third's existence and decided to play Jumin's route just for her. And yes, I ended up realizing what a cute donut Jumin is and I'll always protect him, but Elizabeth is the one who made it all possible from the beginning. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who did that, so don't even try to deny it!  
> Okay, enough for today xD Thank you so, so much for reading –more so if you leave kudos or comments afterwards! Have a fantastic day and see you soon for another Three Hearts in Halves chapter ^^


	6. Summer with the RFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer of 2018 is here! After another year of hard work, the RFA members have decided to spend the holidays together and here's just a few bits of what happened during that time. [I heavily recommend reading with some beach sounds in the background <3]

It was their second day at the beach. Narumi had been playing for far too long in the water with Yoosung and Saeyoung, so she left them to their thing –the red-haired never failing to tease the cinnamon roll– and instead neared Jaehee so that she’d reapply some more sunscreen on her back.

—It is so relaxing here— she hummed, the massage feeling good on her body—. Are you enjoying the trip, Jaehee?

The so-called nodded while being careful. Narumi’s shoulders were already starting to get burnt and she didn’t want her hands to make that any worse. Also, the girls may or may not have been distracted by the perfection that was Zen sunbathing his glorious self, his swimsuit sticking to all the right places with his chest fully exposed.

Narumi tilted her head a bit and threw Jaehee a knowing smirk.

—I wouldn’t want to block your way.

Jaehee’s laugh was easy and refreshing under the flaming sun. She couldn’t help but agree with her friend as they both watched over Zen, who was beautifully unaware of what his stunning presence was causing.

When her body was properly protected, Narumi offered to switch places so that Jaehee could have a better view while getting some sunscreen applied on her back. She didn’t miss the chance to agree and they commented a few of the actor’s musicals up until the aforementioned suffered Saeyoung’s attack.

—WHY WOULD YOU THROW GARBAGE AT MY FACE?— Zen shouted, his index and thumb holding the seaweed as he ran into the water to chase the giggling hacker.

Yoosung was about to join when he shot one last glance at Jumin. The businessman was sitting on his chair, a towel maintaining his feet sand-free as the umbrella casted a chilly shadow on him and his cocktail. He seemed, as always, completely unbothered.

—Hey, Jumin, don’t you want to try the sea?

His eyes darted towards the water full of splashing provoked by a fleeing Saeyoung as an enraged Zen attempted to get to him.

—It seems dangerous. I’d rather bathe in my jacuzzi later.

Yoosung seemed unsettled by his answer, but in the end he shrugged and told Jumin that he was welcome in the water whenever he wanted to. The blonde cinnamon roll then proceeded to stop Zen from killing their very own mischievous deity.

Jaehee wanted to get back to her book, so Narumi let her do so and instead walked up to Jumin. She’d seen it all and was intrigued by the CEO; as she recalled, the previous day he had sat down at the very same spot and had observed everything from afar. No one had managed to make him strip down to his swimsuit, less so to get him into the water. He was wearing a loose shirt and didn’t seem to be enjoying himself, instead appearing uptight and uncomfortable.

—Hi, Jumin— she grinned lightly and pointed at the chair next to his—. May I?

—Sure.

She took a seat thinking that it wasn’t that bad under the umbrella after all. A slight breeze would ocassionally caress her cheeks and refresh her entire body, so soon she even found herself wanting some light clothing to wear.

—You seem to be enjoying yourself.

Jumin’s comment got her out of her haze. She agreed with a nod.

—Getting to spend time alongside you all with no work in the middle is way better than I expected. But what about you? Are _you_ having fun?

He hummed in affirmation, his hand headed towards his cold drink. To be fair, Narumi had approached Jumin with the idea of getting him to join the rest of the group more, perhaps sunbathe or try the water. However, as she noticed his friend’s shoulders relaxed and his factions stress-free and even with the hint of a grin, she was reminded of how everyone had their own way of enjoying. She decided then that she wouldn’t force hers on him.

Nonetheless, she still felt curious.

—Can I pry just a bit? It’s okay if you don’t want to answer me.

—Go ahead.

—Uhm… I’m somehow having a strong vibe that you don’t like… _sand_.

Cue Jumin Han sitting perfectly still on his chair, his feet on a squarely placed towel and his drink safely standing on a table. Let’s not even mention how a carpet had been laid down for him all the way from the promenade.

He tilted his head a tad, one eyebrow very slightly lifted.

—Your “strong vibe” is correct.

—In that case, how come you’re at the beach? Willingly?

—Because of the company.

Jumin’s reply was so simple and obvious that Narumi didn’t really know what to say. They sat there for a while, watched how Yoosung and Zen teamed up to defeat Saeyoung and relished on the sounds of the waves clashing against the shore. By the time Jumin offered Narumi a drink, she was sound asleep.

They had been planning to get back to the beach a couple of hours after lunch, but Narumi suggested staying by the pool instead. They all agreed with her idea and ended up playing cards in the grass area.

—I’m telling you, he’s cheating— Zen accused Jumin for the umpteenth time.

—My defeating all of you has little to do with dishonest trickery. I’m simply far more skilled than any of you.

The actor and Jaehee huffed; when the narcissistic side of Jumin’s personality made an appearance, it was their cue out.

—I’m going in for a bath.

—Me too.

Saeyoung and Yoosung didn’t take too long before joining them; having a pool all to themselves was alluring, more so with the increasing heat. Even with the shadows casted by the canopy under which they were lying down, the fresh water was enticing. Narumi observed Jumin from the corner of her eyes before testing her new theory.

—The salt of the sea sometimes makes it uncomfortable for me to bathe, that’s why I prefer pools. What about you?

—I’m not a fan of either— his response was short and to the point, but when he noticed her hazel irises still full of curiosity he sighed—. If I had to choose one, I’d agree with you.

Narumi purred in a delightful smile that Jumin couldn’t help but returning.

—Then, would you like to have a bath with everybody? I’m sure we’d all love that!

Jumin had his doubts regarding that matter; she read them all in his face and decided against pushing further. Their conversation drifted to cats sooner or later, thus making Zen’s swimming stop because of his sudden sneezing.

—If you two are talking about fur balls over there, just quit it! Damn it!

Saeyoung’s splashing on his gorgeous features had him focusing his attention elsewhere, and he didn’t know if that was better or worse.

Once those four were exhaustedly resting on their towels, Narumi got up and stretched.

—It’s my turn into the water now that it’s safe!

—It was always safe, Narumi, I would’ve protected you~

Saeyoung’s words were spoken so mischievously, with eyes clouded by the hoaxes he’d been unable to play on her, that Narumi was all the more relieved to have waited.

Jumin didn’t expect her to turn around and look straight at him. Apparently, neither did the rest.

—Are you coming?

He weighed her offer, strongly tempted to say no. However, in the end he somehow found himself getting rid of his shirt and following her. Zen startled.

—ALL MEN ARE WOLVES!

—… except in the water, where ALL MEN ARE FISH!

Yoosung giggled to Saeyoung’s addition, which had Zen frowning for the rest of the evening. He considered going in the water again to protect Narumi from the CEO, but since his sublime muscles were already sore from all the swimming, he had to stay behind and shoot daggers at Jumin from afar.

The businessman, on the other hand, was having a rather nice time. Enjoying the refreshing water under the relentless rays of sun and with Narumi’s calm company besides him was more relaxing than he’d anticipated. She never attempted to drown him –either playfully, like Saeyoung would, or definitely, as Zen’d like to try–, she also didn’t drive him crazy by behaving childishly. They enjoyed languid swims and chats by the curb.

When Jumin’s fingers drew his damp hair back, Narumi noted how good that hairstyle looked on him. Honest to God, everything about Jumin Han looked great at that moment; from his wavy locks away from his forehead to his dark swimsuit, never forgetting his pale, wet skin underneath which you could clearly guess slim, elegant muscles.

Okay, drooling time’s over!

Everyone had a shower before dressing up for dinner. Following Jumin’s ~~demand~~ request, Jaehee and Narumi wore refined yet comfy dresses while the guys put on nice shirts and pants. Saeyoung had a hard time choosing his outfit: he dragged Narumi all the way to his room so that she’d help him decide between a full suit with its very own and flamboyant cutaway coat or an exquisite gown fit for a princess.

Narumi felt tempted to ask him to lend her the dress, but in the end she came up with a solution that he loved.

—Why not both? You can wear the suit for dinner and the dress afterwards, when we go dancing.

Everybody knew Saeyoung was up to something as soon as he walked down the stairs dressing and behaving like a true gentleman. He even had a tinge of a British accent and all.

Of course, as soon as the five-course dinner was over and Jumin headed to the stereo to play some of the pieces he’d chosen for that night, Saeyoung sprinted towards the phone booth he’d planted near the kitchen who-knew-when and a stunningly beautiful princess came out of it. Narumi smiled as she recognized the dress her friend had shown her a couple of hours ago; however, she had to help herself from wheezing as an entranced Zen walked up to Saeyoung-hime and offered her his hand.

—May I have a dance with you, milady?

He had totally not recognized him.

—Of course, charming prince— Saeyoung’s high-pitched voice sounded actually good, so Zen remained oblivious to what almost everyone else knew already.

Yoosung, who had been left speechless ever since he’d seen Jaehee with feminine clothing for the first time, neared her and asked her to dance with him. She gracefully accepted, so the two of them joined the first couple on the dancefloor.

Narumi’s hypnotized eyes might have been following the swinging of the dancers in front of her, but her mind was lost wondering how Saeyoung had managed to put on that dress, that spotless make-up and that perfectly brushed wig in less than a minute inside a phone-booth. Poor Jumin Han held his hand out for her for about an eternity before she realized it.

—O-oh…

—Would you care to dance with me?

—Sure!

They joined the other couples with a flourish, Jumin’s steps confident in his dancing skills. All his efforts to keep her alive crumbled miserably when, during an exchange of partners, Narumi’s clumsiness overcame Yoosung’s poise.

—Are you okay, Narumi?!

Nodding made the whole room spin, but she still tried to get up.

—No, stay down! Jaehee’s bringing you a glass of water.

The commotion passed eventually with a dizzy Narumi going to sleep earlier than planned. Jaehee guided her upstairs to help her out of her clothes and into bed while the rest remained on cleaning duty. Saeyoung had taken advantage of that craziness to put on his pyjamas, and was daydreaming in front of a picture of Elizabeth the Third when Zen startled.

—Wait…— he looked all around him dramatically—. Where is she?

—Narumi? She just went upstairs with Jaehee…— it was clear in Yoosung’s voice that he felt as confused as everyone else.

—No! The girl! The… princess! She came out of nowhere and now she’s gone…

Saeyoung’s belly literally hurt from keeping his laughter repressed. He witnessed Yoosung nearing Zen before patting his shoulder sympathetically.

—I’m sure you’ll see her again soon. She can’t be that far.

—Yah, I’m sure she won’t miss her chance to meet up again with her prince of extinguisher-red eyes— Saeyoung batted his eyelashes towards the actor then, who went from comforted to outraged in less than humanly possible.

—How do you know she said…? Wait… SAEYOUNG!

Jaehee’s intervention at that moment quieted everyone, thus saving the hacker’s life.

—Narumi’s resting, you shouldn’t be loud. In fact, we should all be headed to bed now.

Jumin agreed with a nod and rushed upstairs. He felt partially responsible for her state, since it had been him insisting on having them all dancing. He couldn’t quite decide whether he wanted to apologize, thank her for her attempts to include him in the group or wish her a good night. None of that mattered; by the time he slowly opened the door, she was already asleep.

After hesitating, a few firm strides brought him by her bed. He contemplated her, deep in thought, then leaned in and gently kissed her forehead.

Their third day at the beach, Jumin was still opposed to leaving the comfort of his chair, his carefully laid towel and his umbrella. However, Narumi found herself returning his faint smile with one of her own while knowing it was okay. Because he was okay. And they’d always have the shadow of the umbrella and the chats on his private pool to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! I hope you enjoyed the read! I was super inspired by Cheritz's newest CG of them all at the beach and just needed to write something about it.Of course, things got a bit out of hand with Saeyoung being Saeyoung and Narumi and I being Jumin trash ^^' Anyway, thank you for your kudos and comments, they truly mean a lot to me, and have a great summer! <3


End file.
